Never Wanna Let You Down
by ATTHESTROKEOFMIDNIGHT
Summary: Kyle's freaking out, and Stan doesn't know what to say. But one thing's for sure, actions speak louder than words Style chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter track: It's time- Imagine Dragons

I'm a fucking idiot.

You know you think you ready for life to start going somewhere, you spend your entire childhood waiting for you so called "big break" or some ridiculous shit. But when life actually heads in new direction, you find yourself scared shitless, alone in your room high off your ass on Tumblr. It's because things are changing, and you know you can't stop it. As fucked up as this town is…I can't see myself ever leaving this town. It's too scary for me, even if I don't want to admit it.

So here I am trying to get higher than a star with my lap top in front of me, sitting on my bed and tumbling. Yup, I have a Tumblr. Stan's the only one who knows about it and I intend to keep it that way. And If you were wondering, Yes it's a fandom Tumblr, and yes I'm a huge fag…But Stan doesn't have to know about that last part, nobody knows what would happen if anybody (that fucking fatass, my mom, Stan..anyone) found out…especially since I have a huge gay crush on my best friend.

So here it is, the summer before ninth grade. My mom decided to rant on about something ridiculous (as usual) but instead of calming down she decided to shout "I will _not_ calm down!".So I left, eventually finding myself on Stan's door step ringing the door bell absent minded of the time of night, or whether anyone was home, upon realizing that I crossed my fingers like a dumbass.

Thankfully Sharon didn't open the door, just Stan, regular old Stan. But if it was just regular old Stan why was I standing there dumbstruck staring at him in his pajama pants a wifebeater (horrible name I know), and somehow making that look fucking perfect.

God I'm a looser.

"Kyle? uhhh what's going on" he mumbles groggily and all of a sudden I feel like my mouth is full of cotton and I don't know what's happening. Brain this is Stan, your best friend who also happens to be extremely attractive. "Gahh" I let out an annoyed groan without knowing it, annoyed that I'm attracted to my best friend and annoyed at my fucking mom…I mean I haven't seen Stan all summer (sports camps and such), and I probably wouldn't have seen him until school started accept my mom had to get all aggravated at 10 o'clock in the night(and he came back looking so damn good, I mean he's always been attractive but fuck!).

"Fucking mom" is all I manage to let out. " 'Kay, uhh come in I guess, Shelly's at her boyfriends and the parental units decided it would be fun to leave their bored fourteen year old son at home while they went to a three day wedding" he seemed annoyed, but I was even more "Dude! Why didn't you call me? I mean not just today….but over the past weeks" I mean it's not like a few weeks can change a basically lifelong friendship….right? He met my muddy green eyes with his perfect dark blue ones and gave me a look.

"Phew, ok so…ummm" he paused and I started to mess with my hands getting anxious. "Spit it out, your making me nervous!" I can't take any sort of suspense, even movies make me flip out "ok fine" he spat weaving his fingers through his jet black mop of hair "Sometimes it's easier to forget when you leave the place that you remembered in…ya know?" "No…I don't know, so could you _please_ fucking elaborate?" I know I was getting testy but fuck this is annoying, getting a straight answer out of Stan was like pulling teeth.

"You've changed Kyle, I mean ughh how do I say this?". What is this? "Dude, I'm just the same as I was…I don't understand". "You see" he began "I um, err…" And instead of finishing his sentence he pushed his lips against mine, hesitantly and soft. My mind swam with a thousand colors.

When he finally pulled away he said "I...I'm sorry, I was just scared, I never wanna let you down" and as shocked as I was a grin found its place upon my face "Don't be, you won't, I love you. You're my super best friend, and nothing could ever change that" I pulled him into hug as we flopped onto the couch.

Know I know that paths in life may twist and turn, but some things never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this was originally only going to be a fluff but here is chapter 2, enjoy =)**

* * *

People always stare at you on the train,

You don't know who they are, and they don't know you. It doesn't matter though, they keep on staring. Except for that this time, this times different.  
I'm leaning against the 'danger do not lean' doors on the subway. Electronic music buzzing in my ears, tapping my doc martins to the beat, and pulling on the buckle of my Ushanka nervously.

I catch a set of cobalt blue eyes upon me standing best to the opposite door with my _peripheral_ vision. He pretends to text someone while shooting quick looks up at me.

He thinks I don't notice.

But with a face as red as he's getting, I think everyone on the train does.

And this times different because...

I know him.

Or at least I think that's my childhood best friend who I confessed my feelings two (that followed in a very interesting night, as far as two middle schoolers can bear). Or it could be some one her guy who looks like the seventeen yer old rendition of him.

Yup it's him

Fuck

And he is hot as a... Uhhh what's hot.

Well you can tell I haven't got any cooler.

But what psyching me out is that after everything that's gone down since that one fateful summer, he remembers me.

I think I should recap this though, so I don't confuse my brain as I ponder about this lovely young man on the train.

Who's approaching me, wait never mind this is his stop.

His stop?! Nononononono! Not ok.

I chase after him as he exits the car.

Placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turns around, eye brows knit together.

Damn he looks good.

Tall and lean.

I'm being creepy again.

This was a mistake.

The train pulls away.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

"K..Kyle " he stammers.

And I know, I'm royally fucked.


End file.
